Get Back the Cursed Tape!
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: Ok i am soo fixing this because it needs major revision.. expect chapter 5 out soon
1. Hit by car vs Drowning, Decisions De

Author's Note: Ok this is going to be a long one, first warning, this is going to be a bit graphic, and there are sexual connotations also. Don't worry I wont let them have sex, I'll post that scene somewhere else J This is based upon Ring. The Japanese version, not the movie however, if you haven't read the books Ring or Spiral by Koji Suzuki you might be a little confused by some of the things I might mention, for the possibly 2 of you who have and I honor all of you I haven't read Loop yet, so bear with me I only know events up to the end of Spiral. If Sadako seems a little out of character I have to say you people who only watched the movie need to watch Rasen instead of Ringu 2(even though it was absolutely riveting) it might explain a bit better cause it goes more with Spiral than Ringu 2 did, actually it was directly taken from Spiral and Ringu 2 has nothing to do with it. So yeah, btw I cant believe no one has done this already coz I don't know why but a Sadako x Akabane pairing just seems right. And despite the wonderful ideas around Kazuki x Jubei I have to say nay to that, cause it ruins my ending, and it might turn out to be a little Akabane and Kazu centric but that's just me and my fave characters.

In the dead of the night when everyone, even the Get Backers were tucked into their beds a young woman walked the deserted streets of Shinjuku, this was her second week there. She moved slowly along the alley. The long white sundress contrasting brightly against the dark night. Her long hair covered her face as she twirled along the street. She was the epitome of grace and beauty. She stopped in front of a large building and looked up at its height.

"I am coming my child." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

Inside the security office of Imagine Corps., a security officer was lounging in a chair reading a magazine. In front of him a thousand video screens each showing a different part of the building shone brightly in the dim room. Suddenly one by one they began to show an outside scene, it was only seconds before more than half the televisions were showing the same scene. When a minute was passed all of them had been changed. Then as if they melted together to show the same picture only bigger. It was a piece of land, surrounded by trees that looked dead without a breath of life or thought of returning, and erupting from the middle of the frosted ground. Stood in all its glory a well.

And as the urban legend goes a hand crawled out of the top of it. It slid over the rim and soon a black shape emerged from the top. Another hand and slowly a body crawled from the well and stood silently on the ground.

The man in blue peeked over the top of his magazine when he heard a strange static sound, to his horror he watched as the girl became closer and closer toward the screen. He screamed as his body became liquid from the inside out, all of his internal organs filled and exploded. His eyes, mouth and ears gushed water as he fell to the floor in a puddle of dirty water and blood.

Before the girl reached the screen it turned off. All the screens returned to normal. One screen in the middle shown a room that looked closely like a lab. In the middle a woman with a white dress and hair as black as death stood in the middle of the room and reached toward a glass box and it turned to liquid under her hand. She reached for a black object. Once she had it in her hand she turned toward the security camera and smiled as al the cameras in the building went black.

The young woman flew out the doors of the building, laughing sadistically. She did a twirl in the street, the long white dress flowed like water around her legs. She held black object to her chest. She held it up in the air. "Oh my child where have you been, my creation made from Adam and Eve."

The object she held in her hands seemed to radiate evil. She held it against her stomach as it dematerialized within her womb.

A long black car rolled up beside her. A window in backseat rolled down to show a man wearing all black with a large black wide brimmed hat. His eyes the color of amethyst burned into her own black ones. "Such a lovely dove walking around the town with her rising scent of blood and decay."

"You really know how to charm a woman." She said. She began to walk, the car followed along side. "Kuroudo Akabane, your name I presume?"

"Intriguing I must say." Akabane smiled. "And yours my little dove?"

"Sadako Yamamura." She smiled.

Ginji stared at his glass for the past hour and still was bored as hell. Ban was reading the paper next to him, trying to see if they could find anything to get a decent amount of living expenses. The car was starting to smell like body odor, it was ok for the first couple weeks of sleeping in the front seats, but after that they kept the windows open even on the cold winter months.

"Ginji, read this."

"What is it?" Ginji took the paper and read where Ban had been pointing.

Death at Imagine Corp.

During sometime at night 42 year old Toshimo Uruso was killed at 12:15 this morning. No known reasoning behind the death but body was found in a puddle of what seemed to be sewer water. No information has been provided but the city officials have only to say that there was only one item stolen.

"That's it?" Ginji asked.

"Yeah, strange how they left out the identity of the stolen object." Ban looked at the picture of the Imagine Corp building. It had just showed up one day out of the blue, they swore to revolutionize the world by discovering every secret of the earth.

The door to the Honky Tonk opened, a man with a briefcase walked in. He looked like he was in a state of shock. Every few seconds that he walked toward the Get Backers he put a piece of cloth over his mouth to dry up some drool that was escaping his mouth. He was very jittery and seemed like he was in the middle of a panic attack. "Please excuse me but are you the Get Backers?"

For once Ban was almost afraid to say yes. "Yeah, whatcha need?" He asked.

"I have come on the behalf of Imagine Corp. We need something to be recovered."

"The stolen item?"

"Hai, an item with the destructive power of a apocalyptic pandemic."

"What in the hell is that 'item'?" Ban yelled.

The man jumped at Ban's outburst. "You have heard of the urban legend of the cursed video tape."

Ok this man was truly off his rocker.

"Well despite the urban legends it is truly real, seeing it with my own eyes. Its horror can not be explained from words alone, you have to understand that this creation made from hatred and disease could wipe out all of Tokyo in the matter of 7 days, widespread panic, famine, if it is shown to the public." He looked very serious about this 'video tape'.

"Listen dude if you think that we are going to buy this one bit I think your wrong." Ban said, Ginji behind him nodded his head in agreement.

"We are willing to pay you 50 million yen. Ten million to start. And the 50 when we get it back."

"Hey Ban-chan, you think that this isn't real with those numbers?" Ginji had a spectacular point. Why would they waste that amount of money on some scam? The man looked very desperate.

"We will give you any supplies you need, you will have benefits in the company, we will give you stocks for free." The man was practically in tears. "I have two children and a loving wife, if they see it we are all doomed, stores would be sold out instantly of their blank tapes. Countless thousands will die at the hand of a monster."

As the meeting went on the Get Backers were more and more convinced of the trueness behind the man's words. He showed them footage of the security cameras shots taken from when a ghost girl took the tape. Chills ran down their spines as they listened on to the man's desperation to fill them in.

"Oi I have to talk it over with my partner." Ban said around the end of the conversation. "Before we make a choice."

"Ban, I can handle this, I really do think this wont be that easy but it will be interesting to say the least, I mean 10 million yen to start."

"Do you think we'll live to see the 50?" Ban's eyes looked over at the panicky man. "No company big or small would throw away that much money, unless someone is guaranteed to get hurt or die."

"So if what he is saying is true, once we get it back, the scary ghost girl might come after us?" Ginji was following along nicely.

"Yeah, so do you still think we should do it?"

"Lets cause if anything, it gets too hard we wont be out much, we'll have our life and our 10 million yen." Ginji gave a victory sign.

"Good news man we'll do it." Ban said. He gave the man a reassuring smile.

"We will send you a guide to help on this mission, free to you, to help you understand and contemplate more than you could understand and they might give you a bit more background than I can." He bowed and turned to leave.

Just as he was leaving Kazuki was walking in and he bumped into the man. He could smell something on him that wasn't normal. He attached a string to him secretly and let the man leave.

"Kazu-chan!" Ginji ran in his tara form and hugged Kazuki's leg.

"Hey stringy, do you wanna make a quick buck or million yen?"

"I would please like you to refrain from calling me that but what are you getting at?"

"Listen this new job we have its gonna need some help doing so if we give you a million yen will ya help?" Ban knew Kazuki wasn't really into the money matters but to help Ginji was his soft spot.

"Ban-chan, may I ask you a question?" Ginji pulled Ban away.

"Listen Ginji, we hire as many people as we can to help us out, nixing on the 50 mill, so we don't have to figure this thing out by ourselves."

They returned, not really estimating how well Kazuki could hear, "Well Kazuki, what do you say?" Ginji and Ban asked at the same time.

"If its for Ginji, then yes. How much were you going to be paid for this job?" Kazuki asked, basically knowing Ban was going to lie to him straight faced.

"10 million up front, wait till you hear what we have to get back. You ever heard of the "CURSED VIDEO TAPE"?"

"No."

Natsumi spoke up this time from the back of the room. Her face shaded slightly. "Well as the legend goes a girl was thrown down a well, well with her anger she created a video tape with her powers, and whoever watches the tape get a phone call after you get done and it says "SEVEN DAYS" and in seven days if you don't do what it tells you , you die."

"That's the reason I don't watch television." Kazuki said quietly. "So I am guessing you have to get a video tape back to this man that was just in here. Was it just me or did he smell like he was dieing?"

"He did kinda have that aroma about him."

Suddenly out in the middle of the silence a car screeched outside as a loud thump was heard. All of the inhabitants of the Honky Tonk looked out the window as it happened. A car slammed on its breaks but it was too late, the man that had just been in the café was standing out in the middle of the street when the car barreled through him.

They all rushed out to see what was going on. Kazuki took the liberty of shielding Natsumi's eyes from the man's dead body on the ground.

"Man people don't look like that when they get hit by a car." Ginji pointed out that the man's face was slightly disfigured to a look of utmost horror. His mouth gaping open, skin was beginning to decay within seconds, the slight smell of death that had been on him before was now procreated around the vicinity, everyone was in utmost shock.

The next day they decided that maybe they need to reconsider the idea of this assignment. The bell of the door chimed like it usually did when someone came in, but after that it was silent as ever. Ginji and Ban didn't take notice very quickly but soon did when a hand had rested on each of their shoulders. Sending them into a small panic attack.

It was a woman, plain and simple, only she wasn't. She was gorgeous.

In Ban's eyes she was like a high school girl, long well combed black hair, small mouth, dark brown eyes, small supple breasts, tiny waist and mile long legs. It didn't help either that she was wearing a very nice yellow sundress. He wondered what she looked like underneath.

In Ginji's eyes she was an angel, soft elegant, and dreamy. Like the kind of girl he would like to get to know and walk along the beach with, and take romantic baths with.

"Koinnichiwa!" She said suddenly, her voice leaving chills down their spines.

"Hi what can I do for you miss?"

"I was told I could find the Get Backers here." She stood prim an petite smiling like an angel.

"That's us, we are in the starting of an assignment but we are still contemplating if we wanna do it or not, at the right-" She cut him off with a finger.

"I am here to help you with that assignment." She giggled slightly.

"You? Um sorry miss but-" Ginji was cut off in the similar way.

"My name is Sarako Kakajura, and I am one of the scientists behind the study of the tape. I just love dressing nicely on my days off."

"Well Sarako nice to have you on board. How about you have a seat and you can try to convince us not to put our tail between our legs and not take the assignment."

"Saving countless millions who are destined to die someday from dieing early." was all she said.

They were silent, could they possibly save all of Tokyo with this assignment?

The door of the Honky Tonk opened again, this time though he looked like a girl with the mind of a true gentleman Kazuki walked in. Behind him was Himiko, Akabane, and Jubei.

"KAZUKI for once I have to say your knack for gossip may get you too close to your demise!" Ban yelled.

"Listen Midou," Himiko was pissed that they wouldn't even think of calling her to help, "From what Kazuki says this might get a little hairy, so why don't you just say you need our help. He even gave us his money to get us to come along."

"Then why the hell is HE here!" He yelled pointing to Akabane. Who in turned smiled deceitfully.

Sarako got up and bowed to the arrivals, "I see you brought an army, you are going to need it for sure, because what your up against is nothing like explained in the legend.

"It goes as follows, the young girl was born with a special power, psychic ability, that her mother was renown for. But after her mother was ostracized from the people for being a phony she left that world and joined the circus, she met the man that would soon kill her shortly afterward, you see in that time small pox was an epidemic, and some people didn't know they had it, well the man who killed her had it and didn't know it, well when he raped her and found out she was a hermaphrodite he thought he was ruined, so he went as far as bashing her over the head, well she came to just as he was about to throw her down the well when she bit him, transmitting the virus to her, well with that virus she joined it together and it metastasized to form what we know as the cursed tape. You see her psychic ability and the smallpox virus joined together and created what we call the "Ring Virus", because it looks like two sperm joined at the neck and forming a ring together with their tails."

Everyone held intently onto her words, Akabane sat and smiled at the girl. She finished up her story to tell that when the movie was played it released the virus to the viewers and causes them to die in seven days. Her eyes caught with Akabane's and she smiled.

"I guess I see my job in this assignment, as do you Lady Poison?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Sarako's.

Himiko was kind of edgy at the moment, knowing that something like that exhisted was horrifying in itself. "I do Jackal."

"Kazuki and I will join also, lending our strengths." Jubei said in his usual unexcited tone.

Sarako did something very weird just then. She stood up and went over to Jubei and got close to his face. "Are you blind?" she asked.

Jubei didn't like this girl at all, she smelt like death, he could hear screaming in his head when she was as close as she was, no one else could hear it but he wasn't sure if what he just experienced was real or just his imagination, because it was now gone. She had now a lemony scent to him that he liked so much.

Akabane from across the table stood suddenly and approached the door. "I will see you all tomorrow." was all he let out.

No one had ever seen the doctor act in such a way, like seeing Sarako near Jubei had made him angry.

Sarako smiled and looked over at Kazuki who was staring at her. She knew she couldn't charm this one like she did the others, he didn't show any interest in her like the others had found so compelling about her. She broke his gaze for him and followed suit toward the door. "I guess its decided, we start tomorrow." She practically danced out the door.

Akabane didn't even think why he acted that way. It was a weakness that he was experiencing now since he saw her. Something touched his shoulder. He grabbed it and pulled the form into his arms. Sarako was smiling up at him.

"Did I make you jealous?" She asked.

"A human quality I never held until I met you, Sadako."

Well that's it for the first chapter, glad you were able to get through it right? Huh where did everyone go, oh man, please stay (says to a bunch of people hidden in a dark corner) come on I can take constructive criticism (holds flamethrower behind back as in a catapult for flamers)


	2. Water Soaked Donuts and Hostage Coffee

Ivory Byrd: Ok next Chapter, I hope I didn't insult too many people with that, is it just me or is Akabane and Sadako just made for each other, I mean don't you think he would feel excited by a woman who could just will him to death in seconds if he did something wrong in bed. I have my views that Akabane isn't entirely straight. Which sorta works in this story's case cause Sadako is a hermy. I would just think its weird but hey REVIEW if you wanna see more! Today I am shining the annoying light of singling out on Kazuki!

Kazuki: Do you mind! Can you just get on with the story already. People out there you might as well turn back, she might have a way to curse you after this, like if you ever see the end of the story you have 7 days to copy it and send it to someone else.

Ivory Byrd: Gomen, I cant something called copyright laws overpower curses. It makes me sad Cries forlornly

Kazuki: Well might as well read it, she might let me go if you do, and please review to her, she has competency issues.

Chapter 2

The Death Scented Security Office and the Coffee Shop Hostage Situation

The next morning the group ascended to the Honky Tonk Café as the natural meeting place for any assignment. Of course Ban and Ginji were there the earliest, since their bed was outside parked in front. Kazuki, Jubei and with the appearance of Toshiki were next to set foot inside, both were a little grumbly, apparently Kazuki was a little agitated that Jubei had been talking about their looming death on this adventure and how he didn't like the way that girl smelt and sounded. It seemed like Kazuki had let Jubei know that he didn't appreciate hearing it all night.

"Wow the newlyweds are fighting." Ban smirked at his own joke.

Toshiki sent him a glare.

"I guess there is still a lot of fights over Kazu-chan." Ginji sweat dropped. "Ohayo Toshiki," he said towards the still glaring blond.

Next person that walked through the door was Akabane, despite a couple groans he made when he came up the couple steps he looked very pleased with himself. He had dark circles under his eyes from what looked like lack of sleep, but he seemed the eerie chipperness that he only showed around Ginji.

"Hello my wonderful friends." he said with a silky tone. Though his face showed he was in a good mood his movements seemed to be a little stressed, like he had been through a work out that lasted the night.

Just as he finished his sentence Sarako walked in, this time she wore a darker red dress, it looked like the color of bright blood, and it washed out her already pale skin. Her long black hair spread over her shoulders. She was almost more chipper than the man that stood in front of her. She gracefully sat down at a booth and looked up at Kazuki and smiled at him.

Kazuki was taken aback. First Jubei and now him?

"I don't think I got your name sir?"

For once in his life, and that wasn't an exaggeration, he was called sir.

Apparently everyone else had taken immediate notice to this.

Ginji (in his tara form) jumped up and down. "Miss Yakajura you mean you knew he was a guy?"

"Hai, I don't think I have ever seen a girl with his kind of psyche."

"Kind of psyche?" Kazuki asked her, bewildered by what she was saying.

"Meaning, the way you think, the way you walk, everything about you is male."

"Kazuki Fuchouin. He said quietly.

She smiled and patted the seat next to her for him to sit down.

He shook his head, ready to fire up an excuse when the bell on the door rang, Himiko along with Chido walked in.

"DAMNNIT don't tell me monkey boy is here to join up!" Ban yelled.

"Nah, I am staying, I cant miss another one of Madoka's recit-" He paused when he looked at Sarako, the only one he didn't recognize. Something in his body told him to retreat, he could clearly see something that resembled an aura and it wasn't a nice color. His blood began to burn inside his veins, something was making him very angry at that moment, he wanted to lash out at something. Then it was gone. (AN: just in case you havent guessed, I wanted him to react like the horses did on the American version to Samara.)

She had apparently gotten up and touched his shoulder. "My name is Sarako, and you are Monkey Boy?"

He sweat dropped. He wasn't very pleased at the moment that the first name that this girl got was "Monkey Boy". "Nah, my name is Chido." He turned and left the café.

"That was weird did you see the way he looked at her?" Ginji whispered to Ban.

"Monkey boy is just stupid so don't let it fool you." Ban said.

"Still I have never seen him react like that," Kazuki joined the whispering to input his opinion.

Himiko was biting her lip as she looked around, she wasn't noticed very often any more, like she ever was though, why should she care.

Ban noticed it like he always did. He lightly hit her over the head. "You know you wont make yourself useful if you stay quiet." he smiled at her coyly.

"Whatever Snake baby." She sent him a glare.

"Himiko Kudo?"

Himiko looked up to where she heard her name. Sarako smiled at her.

"I hope we will be best friends!" Sarako said she took a step towards Himiko and hugged her.

Himiko couldn't get this feeling out of her gut that something was wrong. She got this eerie feeling from Sarako that wasn't right.

"So we decided we will start at the scene of the crime." Ban explained to them his wonderful ethics of deduction. He threw in a couple of things like how the person must have been able to use a jagon and then was able to pump water into the man's chest.

"Apparently not, because there were no exterior wounds directly on the body, its like all the water in the body multiplied into gallons, there is no way that it could be directly pumped into the body, even through the mouth." Kazuki rolled his eyes.

"Listen girly boy, I don't want to hear your stupid gossip, just shut up."

(Insert glares from Jubei and Toshiki Amazing of how all of their names end with "I")

"Just saying-" He quieted when Ban moved his glasses down his nose.

"Nah, it would be a waste."

"Glad you think that way." Kazuki partially growled at the jagan user.

They all went to pile into "Little Miss Lady-Bug" when it began to move on its own, Ban and Ginji began to cry as a large tow truck hoisted it off.

"Oh my I guess we are walking." Akabane chuckled softly.

And so they did, the whole way to the Imagine Corp offices.

It was very easy, amazingly enough to get in, apparently word had spread around the building that their parcel was to be retrieved. People left and right began to separate when they saw the oddly mismatched group walk through. People were whispering as they passed. The group became almost wary of people's eyes on them. However Sarako was unchanged by the attention, she just went along her merry way. They did an extensive search of the security office and the area that held the tape. But found nothing. There was a human shaped water stain on the carpet of the security office that gave everyone the creeps. The air was thick with death, you would imagine that after a couple of days it would die off, but since it had been a death unlike any other, it might had been the reason. They wasted a few hours doing hardly anything productive, and constant bickering about how the man was killed. Finally knowing it was absolutely worthless being there they all departed home.

Kazuki unfortunately was being followed, by someone he would have a little hard time dispatching. It was Akabane, who had a smug look on his face and was humming quietly along. His strides became more and more quicker as he began to catch up with Kazuki.

"Fuchuoin-san may I join you?"

Kazuki gritted his teeth, "No I don't mind."

"Amazing little catastrophe we have been included in eh?" He asked Kazuki simply.

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuki didn't think it was that bad.

"How the lovely Sarako left out a few items on the list of things we might need to know." Akabane pulled out a piece of paper. He went to give it to Kazuki but snatched it back before the thread spinner could grab it.

"What do you want?" Kazuki stopped, Akabane walked a couple steps and stopped not turning to Kazuki.

"Just the enjoyment of your company." Akabane looked over his shoulder. "Coffee?"

Kazuki studied the man in front of him, "ok." He might have just signed his will.

But amazingly enough it wasn't that bad. Akabane had taken liberty of paying and they sat in silence as they drank their coffee. Kazuki didn't take his eyes off Akabane. As if he were going to strike out at anytime. They sat at a very small triangle table. Kazuki was at one side and Akabane on a side closest to him.

"Well are you going to look at the document?" Akabane asked.

Kazuki had forgotten about it almost. He reached down and grabbed it off the table. "Is this the study of the "ring virus"?" He continued to eye it.

"Hai, apparently you have to spread it to someone else to live. As long as host gets rid of the virus through someone else, they should be fine. But traces still remain inside of them."

Kazuki's eyes widened, "She can proliferate?"

"Hai again, wow you can catch on quickly." Akabane pushed the paper down out of the gaping Kazuki's hands. "I want to trust you with something."

Kazuki looked up and shut his mouth. He began to search the dark scary man across from him.

"Sarako Yakajura, is a hermaphrodite."

Kazuki fell out of his chair. "What, how do you know!" Kazuki asked.

"I had sex with the lovely lady."

Kazuki stood up almost falling again at the last statement. "Ummm, how did you, WAIT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Kazuki all but yelled.

"Its like doing it with a male and a female at the same time," Akabane got a glint in his eyes. "Dear Kazuki-kun you should join us sometime." Akabane let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, straight and with one person is good for me!" Kazuki put his hands in front of him. "So you are still with her after you found that out?"

"Hai."

"Doesn't it bother you that she is well…"

"No due to the fact that I am very open with myself, you could say I can swing both ways." Akabane added.

'So many things I didn't want to know about Akabane.' Kazuki repeated in his head.

"How about you, and the others, come over tomorrow night for dinner, she is making cheeseburgers." Akabane asked. He had a little twinge of hope that they would have guests over.

"Umm, you might have to ask me tomorrow when I fully process the situation." He said quickly.

"By the way, you said earlier 'with one person is good for me' have you been with anyone?" Akabane asked.

"No I havent, but I have just decided I do like girls without anything extra downstairs." 'Yeah just decided Kazuki, remember you have no sexual orientation.' He thought.

"Have you even thought of a girl in that way?" Akabane asked another. Gosh this guy was getting personal.

"No not really, there is one girl that probably thinks of me in that way but she is too young for me." He said, his mind went to Ren. Her goofy smile and everything.

"Ahh, the delightful little girl from the Limitless Castle? Aren't we a little old for the chick."

"Akabane it amazes me that you think I have done something." Kazuki glared at the psycho.

Akabane reached out and grabbed on of the thick bundles of hair that held the bells. "Do you remember Ito no Kazuki what they used to call you as a child? From inside the beltline?"

Kazuki's blood pressure shot up. He stood up, fire burning in his eyes, he never told anyone about that week in hell just above the clouds. He quickly simmered noticing his surroundings, and sat quickly.

"I cant run from "Dr. Jackal", you cant run from the "Prince of Terror"." Akabane smiled. "Just like Ginji-kun cant run away from "Lightning Emperor" and so on."

"Don't tell anyone." Kazuki didn't want that kind of information out, not many people knew about it, the way he cursed himself.

Akabane's hand moved closer to his face, toward his left eye, "What does it feel like, lost time?"

"I wouldn't know." Kazuki pulled his body away and began to vacate the seat.

"I will tell you a secret of mine if you tell me a secret of yours." Akabane teased.

Akabane had his secrets cut deep within his skin and bones, so he knew Kazuki's nickname from the beltline. Not even Jubei or Toshiki knew. Speaking of which he wondered if they were worried. Kazuki occupied his seat once again. Listening intently.

"I was actually a doctor,"

"So?"

"Up in Babylon City."

Kazuki's eyes widened, so this sin against God was from the Heaven City? He had to be joking, this was just too convenient. "You lie!" Kazuki whispered harshly.

"But Mr. Fuchouin. It is all true, if you see Kagami anytime ask him, about Dr. Kuroudo Akabane."

"I guess there was a lot of malpractice suits against you?" It was a harsh joke but he had to question.

"I am gratefully sorry that is my secret, now you." Akabane asked, he moved his hand under the table.

Suddenly Kazuki's feet were forced together by another pair of feet. Kazuki's legs weren't his strong point, so his inability to squirm out of the lock was evident. He felt something sharp cut the material on his pant leg and lightly cross the skin there. Kazuki jumped at the feeling. Akabane was smiling.

"Our deal?" He said simply, "Or the weak muscles in your legs will be as useful as a paraplegic's. "

"I have it, the stigma, the mark of lost time from the beltline." Kazuki said under his breath. The blade touched the back of his knee. "What else do you want to know?" He was beginning to wish he would have just left, just had Jubei wait for him before departing. Now look at the situation.

Almost like a Godsend a young woman walked up, it was Sarako, ok maybe not a Godsend but close enough.

She reached and grabbed Akabane's shoulder and pulled him away from Kazuki. "Gomen ne, Kazu-san, Akabane likes to play with his friends." She smiled.

Kazuki kept his head down, he couldn't look at the woman that all the men looked in adoration. Not now, knowing what she was. He found this was an odd feeling, he had never known himself to look away from someone with a problem. Usually he was stared at for his long hair, and it didn't bother him one bit anyway.

"So are you coming tomorrow?"

Almost immediately without any questioning in his head, "Yes." He felt almost pushed to say it, like him in is own body had no control over his own speech.

"Good the others are coming also, it will be a very fun night." She smiled sweetly, but not that he noticed because he still avoided looking at her.

Akabane got out of his chair, "You must be getting home your protectors must be frightened for your safety."

Ivory Byrd: Wow I thought that would never get done, I guess that's what happens when you don't have any motivation left in your body after 13 years of school. I hope you guys liked it. Although I am a fan of Kazu X Jubei, I am not a writer of it, I noticed there are hardly any fics of Kazu with a girl, but that doesn't mean that this is either, just him saying that he is straight doesn't mean he is either, what would you say if Akabane asked you to take part in a deadly sexual romp with him, a knife wielding psycho (hey he is still one of my fave chars so I aint bashing) and a girl who is supposed to be dead and how Kazu puts it "anything extra downstairs" who can will your death instantaneously, only he doenst know that last little bit or the fact that she should be dead, ok I may have confused you a lot but hey I really wish someone would review for this, I am putting a lot into it, and it will unfold eventually. I know it might not be what everyone expects but this is off of the original. But hey even if you don't like it tell me what I need to do to make it better cause how the great Ayame Souma says "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step" ok maybe he didn't say that originally but hey I heart Aya. And All the Aya X Akabane fans should unite under a table as we get tomatoes thrown at us. So have fun and review.

Kazuki: Wow what a morbid sense of humor, I know you should kill these things before they get worse but just go ahead an tell her what you think, she cant hurt you over the internet, despite what she might say.


	3. Dont fight over cheeseburgers!

Ivory Byrd: Wow some of you returned, one even reviewed. I got 200 hits on this story prolly cause I put it under the R category its amazing if every one who had read this actually reviewed I would be very happy or very sad depending on the nature of them all. this chapter is going to be explaining a lot, so bear in mind and take a deep breath and dive in, cause its gonna be good. At least in my own mind it is, but the people there tell me to write these things. But then again don't most characters from storys we write talk to us saying what they want and things they don't want, oh, that's just me then. Maybe there is something really wrong with me then…. Nah! Well read and review wonderful lovely people who accidentally clicked this icon instead of the one above or below. The choice you made to continue with reading this has showed me that you will at least look at the piece and throwing up, than just throwing up. I salute you. In this chapter I shine the light on Ginji! Ginji: WHY ME! Runs off crying  
Ivory Byrd: Just kidding I think I will be mean to Kazu-kun again, gomen for making this a little him centric. But its for a reason, plus if this gets good reviews by the time I finish I might actually write one that is Ban Centric in which you get to vote for his life! Heheheheh and just to be mean maybe another one that is Jubei centric! consistent babbling goes on for hours Oh yeah just so you know there are a lot of spoilers in this but yeah this is going to basically take place between the end of the series and further into the manga. Just so you know there is spoilers, like in the last chappy.

Chapter 3 A fight and CHEESEBURGERS!

The next morning everyone awoke sore and wishing that this assignment didn't befall them. Especially Ginji and Ban. They had the full weight of it. It was normal in Japan to quit things like this, if the clientele was still alive, but their biggest fear right now was that the client would come from the dead and eat their souls. At least Ginji thought that. Ban however, knew it was bad karma, and they had enough of that with money, but then again, nine million yen right now was very sweet, they had rented a hotel room that night and were planning on renting an apartment complex that day. Along with getting their car out of the pound.

Kazuki walked into the Honky Tonk and sat down famished. A few seconds later two very tall men with very scary aura's walked in. One was the blind needle thrower Jubei, and the other Toshiki, the man who could literally "throw" punches.

Ginji looked up to see the three of them well one avoiding the other two. And cocked his head to the side. Ginji opened his mouth to say something.

"I had gotten in late, I was drinking coffee with Akabane, they didn't like it." Kazuki answered for him.

"You know you should have just told us that you were going to and we would have came with you." Jubei said suddenly.

"If I would have known the psycho was going to ask me after you guys had left I would have made arrangement for it. Its not like I wasn't scared half of wits anyway." Kazuki bit back.

Ginji had never seen them fight like this before, not even when they had to retreive the "IL" Chido said they had a lot of arguing but now was like they had finally had enough of each other.

"If you were so scared then why didn't you just leave?" Jubei asked

Toshiki took a sip of his coffee letting the two fight, like he came accustomed to.

Kazuki couldn't answer that, he had been practically sworn to secrecy on the meeting, just the fact that it had happened was ok knowledge but Sarako being what she was, Akabane's past occupation, his own past that they didn't know about, he had to keep these things to himself.

"I don't see why that me being blind gives you the right to make a fool out of me, and go wandering off like you do." That was a low blow.

Kazuki got up he walked silently over to the table and slammed his fist into the section in front of Jubei, "Its ok when people mistake me for a girl but when you treat me like one that cant apparently fend for themselves then we will see who the fool is." He stormed out grabbing his jacket and walking down the street.

Not even Ban had a sly remark for that little display.

Toshiki stood up.

"Toshiki-chan what are you doing?" Ginji asked.

"Basically what I had done since I was a kid with these two, become a mediator." He said gruffly and walked out.

Jubei stayed quiet the whole time, processing things in his mind. 

The bell of the door rang and Himiko walked in, she looked a little confused. "Whats going on I just saw Kazuki he was kinda scary looking. I crossed that Toshiki guy…" She was silenced by the growing black aura that surrounded Jubei.

She ran and hid behind Ban. "I am guessing a spat."

"Yeah you just missed it." Ban whispered.

Jubei got up and frustrated walked out.

"To the left." Paul said from behind his newspaper.

Jubei went left.

"Man I don't think I have ever seem a fight like that from inside Fuuga."

"I wonder what Akabane did to him last night?" Ban asked.

"Oh yeah Kazu said something about he had coffee with Akabane. He looked like the anger hadn't just been from the overprotective guardians but from other reasons." Ginji said. He looked toward where Kazuki sat. "I know that look when Kazu makes it, it means he is trying to find something out or he is hiding something that he doesn't want out."

Akabane walked in and received a few glares. "Amazing I just walked in and everyone knows what to do." every one looked away not asking what could have happened last night.

Meanwhile a couple of blocks away Kazuki had cut into an alley way. In his anger he kicked a trash can and sent it flying. He did not have to deal with this now, he needed his allies on his side, and causing a scene like that wasn't a way to keep them let alone keep a good friend. He heard footsteps behind him. He jumped onto a fire escape and climbed it with ease. Jumping to the next one and continuing his path upward. He got to the roof and hid there. Knowing that the footsteps could only belong to whoever followed him.

Toshiki came into sight and behind him Jubei was standing, his head down, he had the look of repulsion on his face. Was it repulsion with himself or Kazuki, Kazuki couldn't tell.

"I don't know why I try, I cant save him, not even myself. I don't know why I took such a task in the first place."

Toshiki's eyes were wide as saucers, "Jubei, despite what he might say doesn't prove that he means it, its been a little tense around the fortress lately, he just need to blow off some steam."

"You call that steam, I call that regression. I can now understand why he leaves all the time, when he goes to his place away from us." Jubei said.

Kazuki was astounded that he knew about him just leaving some nights just to get away from them. It wasn't very common, but he guessed that Jubei would check on him at night. Though creepy as it may sound it was almost reassuring living in the slums. His eye was starting to itch to the point that it was causing a headache. He touched it and pulled the brown contact out. Revealing a whit colored eye with a cross pupil.

"Kazu just needs to get it through his head that we will do anything for him, despite what he thinks or says about it we cant do anything other, that's why I left after he disbanded Fuuga, He took everything that I was living for and made it nothing."

Kazuki couldn't stand himself at that moment, the anger was building up and he was having a little bit of trouble keeping it in, a searing white-hot pain shot through the left side of his head. He pressed his hand to his eye to stop the searing pain. It was almost unbearable. He tried to stand but his body began to sway back and forth. Loosing all balance he had he tripped over the edge.

Back in the Honky Tonk Akabane had arrived and was suffering 21 questions from Ginji, he didn't much mind that Kazuki had mentioned it. He wondered where his new long haired friend could be. Sarako was giving them information about that nights little dinner she was planning, it was amazing that she was adapting so well.

Ginji was sort of worried for the three that had left. They hadn't came back yet, was Kazuki that hard to find when he was bent out of shape. They probably are laughing about it right then. Telling themselves that they shouldn't act like that, that it was silly. Ginji was trying to keep himself on the bright side of things.

Sarako walked into the café she wore a long gray skirt and a large button down oxford, over that she had a black button down vest. She smiled at everyone and sat next to Akabane. Who after a few seconds body jerked suddenly as he moved a little ways away from the girl.

Toshiki heard feet scuffle over the top of the roof. He looked up in time to see Kazuki's falling body to yell out to Jubei.

Jubei could hear it, the sound of Kazuki's bells sounding as the wind whipped around them. He ran not knowing what he could possibly do but he did it. Kazuki's lithe form fell into Jubei. Jubei unfortunately fell backwards into some garbage. It was probably softer than the hard ground, but the ground didn't smell like week old baby diapers.

"Is he ok!" Toshiki asked quickly.

Kazuki wasn't moving, his body was limp and almost every few seconds his body would twitch suddenly. They laid him on the ground and Jubei wished he had his sight back. He felt over Kazuki's arms and up to his neck. "Where am I at on him? Touch where I am at on me."

Toshiki did as told and every time he moved his hand on Kazuki, Toshiki did the same in the same spot.

He finally stopped on an area on the side of his neck. He waited for Toshiki to mimic the area. "Ok are you sure that it's the right spot!" Jubei asked very seriously.

"Hai."

Jubei pulled out a needle and inserted the end into Kazuki's neck. The pressure point ceased the twitching. "Now hold him down we cant allow him to move, but he will try."

Toshiki took position to sit on Kazuki's legs and then held onto his arms. Jubei pulled Kazuki's head up in his lap. And waited.

Kazuki's body began to lash out, catching them both off guard. As long as his hands had stayed away from the bells they would be safe. 

Jubei took the initiative then to detach them from Kazuki's hair when he calmed a little. He could just imagine what this looked like from someone else's perspective.

Kazuki wasn't making much noise for someone who was going through a paroxysm. He just groaned and gasped wildly.

Then almost a few seconds Kazuki's body went limp. A few seconds later his eyes shot open and he took a gasp of air.

Toshiki saw something he never thought was possible. Kazuki's left eye was almost pure white with a cross for a pupil. His own eyes widened. He had seen this when he met Teshimine

Kazuki noticed this and covered his eye. He shook the two off of him and began to scramble away.

Toshiki was still in shock, and Jubei groped looking for his friend. "Kazuki, what are you keeping from us?"

Jubei automatically got suspicious when Toshiki said this. "What does he mean Kazuki?"

Kazuki still had his hand over his eye and was looking at the other two. He slowly uncovered his left eye. "When I had went up to the beltline for a week, I was savagely attacked and I was given something called the stygma it is a sign that will stay with me till I die, it is the mark of lost time that was left me in the beltline, Masaki taught me how to withhold the side affects of it."

"How did you hide it?" Jubei asked.

"It happens when I see a lot of blood that I spread, and when I get angry to the max, comparable to Akabane." he paused. "I wore a color contact over it to hide it."

"What happened between you two last night?" Toshiki asked. He was a little upset that they were told earlier about this but there was nothing he could do about it. "You and Akabane."

"He told me a few things more about the "Ring Virus", as in how to get rid of it." Kazuki ran a hand through his bangs, "He was the one who brought up the stygma to me, and something else."

They looked at him intently.

"Stay away from Sarako, I think she has more to do with this other than being just a guide. Something is also not right about her."

"We better head back soon before everyone thinks we killed each other." Toshiki mentioned quickly.

"You go ahead, I need to talk to Kazuki." Jubei said quietly. 

"Don't kill each other, I doubt Ren would appreciate it too much." Toshiki waved bye to them and headed back to the café.

"Kazuki, I am sorry for what I said." Jubei said when he heard the footsteps fade.

"You sorry, I am the one who has been acting like a spoiled child. I don't mean what I say." Kazuki sat down in front of Jubei. He put his hand on the blind man's shoulder. 

"I don't try to treat you like a girl, I just worry about you a lot. Since I cant see danger coming toward you I have a fear something is going to happen."

Kazuki knew why he made the blind comment now. "Jubei, I appreciate what your doing for me, but now knowing what I am capable of do you think you can trust me?" He had to ask, "when I am capable of becoming like Akabane and killing mercilessly. You have seen it happen, the way I leave people. Can you imagine it if you or Toshiki crossed my path during one of the instances I cant hold it back…"

"Then we will die helping you." Jubei said, though it wasn't the right thing to say to Kazuki but it was all he could think of.

Kazuki got a twinge angry and lightly hit Jubei over the head. "If you do I will never forgive you."

"Do you think we should get back now?" Jubei asked turning his head as if he were looking. It seems to be getting colder.

"It is around noon and falling off a building and that stygma makes me hungry for pizza."

"I'll pay, I owe you a girlfriend."

"HUH!" Kazuki stopped when he heard this.

"I think it's the least I owe you for treating you like a girl. I'll go by looks too."

"Jubei, I don't know if you forgot, but your blind."

The two guys wrestled around and walked back to the café.

After all was explained (Kazuki: except the stygma business and I put in the contact) they decided that they can gather a ton of information at a library.

Unfortunately they were not able to get much done due to the fact they had caused a little disturbance and were promply kicked out after getting a few notes about accounts of mysterious deaths relating to the virus. They relocated to Sarako's apartment. It was bright, pinks, yellows, oranges decorated the walls. And to many of their discomfort there were pink and yellow bunnies decorating the walls of the dining room. Sarako set quickly off to cook, dragging Himiko with her. Proclaiming that a woman's place was in the kitchen.

Ginji was looking around when he found a book lying on the couch that caught his attention. The title read: RING and under the name: Junichiro Asakawa. He could have sworn it wasn't there earlier. He picked up and looked at the back,

"A new cult horror based upon the urban legend! When a male reporter's niece dies of a mysterious reason he is out what happened. Unknowingly stepping into a grim future that awaits him! Can he, with the help of a math teacher, figure out the puzzle and find the missing pieces of a girl's past before their time runs out? For good? An edge of your seat cult horror story, you wont put it down!"

"….before their time runs out? For good?…." those words stuck out in his mind. He looked around at everyone. Kazuki was sitting at the dining table with Ban, Jubei, Toshiki, and Akabane. They were going through some of the notes they had taken down. Akabane didn't look like he was paying too much attention. Kazuki and Ban looked the most interested. Kazuki knew something beyond their understanding. He was a precise thinker, debating and deducting what could be going on. He had avoided Sarako also, almost putting a label on her as a suspect. Suspect of doing what? He couldn't very much figure it out. Just what was going on that he didn't get. He walked over and sat the book down on the table in front of them all.

Sarako had came out when he did this. She gave a smile. "I bought that book, for reference, its an amazing read if you ask me."

Ginji flipped through a few pages, there were some highlights here and there to show what she found interesting. He began to read it from the beginning knowing that it wouldn't be useful if he missed a lot.

Kazuki suddenly had the feeling he need to empty his bladder. "Miss Sarako, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right, second door." she replied. Smiling at him.

Kazuki went as he was directed. He made it to the bathroom, a few seconds later he came out and passed a room that was completely dark, the door was slightly open. He pushed his fingers against it and it began to slide open. Something flashed across the opening, he backed away and then went to open the door. There was a sound coming from the room, he opened the door. A lone television sat in the middle of the room on top of rickety stand. It was the only illuminating thing in the room. It was on, the screen began to shudder. A silent high pitched noise emitted from it, he covered his ears in pain.

An image came on the screen. And he said aloud the words that on the screen:  
"You must watch the whole movie or the souls of the dead will eat your corpse" Ok that was creepy.  
A completely black picture, slowly a white ring of light began to get brighter until it was almost unbearable to watch. A thousand people scattered all over a field, he felt like he was there, that he stood amongst them, no he laid amongst them, the smell was even getting to him, the thick smell of death and decay was overwhelming. He was being pulled towards the television until he was in a sitting position in front of it.

Jubei couldn't get the oddest sound out of his ears, it was a sound of someone singing, it wasn't coming from any general direction just almost from everywhere.

Then suddenly the image of a baby was shown on the screen, the smell of birth still around it. He felt his body move on its own to where he was almost cradling the baby. The clothing on the baby tattered away to show the Kanji of "Sada" on the child's chest. Then he was watching a bunch of people in what seemed like a nursing home. But most of the people there were varied ages. Some where twitching every once in a while. He was in a mental hospital! He looked around to find an exit but didn't find one. Then something caught his eye. A young woman was sitting in a chair facing him. Her hair covered her face. She slowly began to lift her head. Then a volcano erupted on the screen. With the kanji of "explosion" crossed over. Then it changed again, to a busy street in the middle of Tokyo, people walked around. It flashed the beginning image again. Then suddenly all the people were laying on the ground, in the same manner as the man who had gotten hit by the car. The face disfigured beyond normal death. The gaping mouths of them all sent chills down their spines. Something caught his eye. One of the projectors that they had on the side of a building shown a scene, a well in the middle of a forest. Then as soon as he caught it, it was gone. He couldn't believe that he was experiencing this, he felt like he was watching this from someone standing amongst the bodies and then it would switch to where he was one of the bodies. He looked away from the corpse scattered street and in front of him. There stood a girl dancing amongst the bodies and sang a song he could hardly comprehend. She would flash faster and faster toward him. Until she was in front of him, her face was covered by raven black hair. She moved forward and put what her would be her face toward his ear.

"Seven days."

Then words came on the screen:

"You will die in seven days if you fail to complete the following." Then the screen went black, the vcr clicked to stop the tape.

In the kitchen Sarako smiled sweetly, and began to hum.

Kazuki snapped out of it due to the fact it felt like he was there, and he was still in the room, the creepiest part was not only did it feel like she was in front of him, but also behind him. He stood up and looked around the room, it was still dark, he reached toward the vcr and ejected the tape. It was cold as ice as if it wasn't even played. There was no actual tape inside the plastic. Like it didn't need rewinding and could be played without being touched. He didn't feel to good right at that moment. He looked up at a clock it was 10:23 at night. So judging by how long the tape was at 10:20 next Tuesday he would die. Did he believe that he only had seven days to live, was what Akabane said true, that you had to make a copy and show it to someone else. He couldn't do that to someone, no matter how desperate he got, taking another's life to save you own. He just wouldn't tell anyone about it. Not even Jubei. If he, Kazuki Fuchuoin, were to die he wasn't going to drag anyone else down with him. Well maybe Ban but that was beside the point.

Wait, why did Sarako, their guide, have the tape? He put it in his inside jacket pocket. And returned to the dining room.

"What did you do thread-spool, fall in?" Ban said.

Kazuki began to consider taking Ban down with him.

Sarako smiled sweetly at him, as she put a tray of cheeseburgers in the middle of the table.

They ate the food. Kazuki couldn't get this sick feeling out of his stomach.

Ivory Byrd: So did you like? I hope so, I had to look up a couple of things out of Spiral, to figure it out.

Kazuki: Great I didn't think that you would do this to me!

IB: They say you can tell who a writer likes by who gets the most beat up.

K: don't you think you are forgetting something?

IB: Oh yeah I completely forgot to do this at the beginning of the first two chapters:

DISCLAIMER FROM HELL: I do not own Get Backers, Sadako (me and my friend want to name our first child that), or anything that is Ring/Spiral related, the only thing you can get if you sue me, my copy of Ring and a bunch of old food. And maybe SktizyInc's soul

SI: hey I already sold that on eBay!

IB: If you like a lighter toned Furuba story then you should get over to read her story, Fish Sandwich in a Fruits Basket coz its insane. Okiday well that's the end of that chapter now to get to the next one. 


	4. Love Affairs and scary dead chicks

Ivory Byrd: Hey boys and girls, thanks for returning!

Kazuki: I guess no one got my emails to cease reading.

IB: So I don't forget I DON'T OWN THE RING! OR GET BACKERS, if I owned GB I would have put Clayman in a whole lot more, and paired her with Kazu-kun.

Clayman: Is she serious

K: Unfortunately.

IB: Have fun with this chapter! it's a little shorter so bear in mind I am going to start wrapping things up and tying all strings by the 6th chapter so I got to get the rest of the filler in.

Chapter 4

A love affair, and the Appearance of Sadako

Everyone amazingly enough had a good time, with the exception of Kazuki's now looming death he was keeping to himself. When it was called a night. Akabane asked the cursed one aside. But he didn't say anything just put a hand on Kazuki's shoulder. As if to be an assurance. Something very unexpected of the killer. Kazuki stayed quiet the way home they walked. Feeling that seven days wasn't enough do anything, he didn't even have a girlfriend, let alone he would die a virgin. This was a rut, and the only girl who liked him was barely fourteen years old, at least if something did happen (which would take a lot of self confidence anyway) he wouldn't live long to regret anything. Kami, he had never been kissed either. He chuckled slightly. Alerting the other two.

"Whats so funny?" They both asked.

"Can you imagine having only seven days to live and your still a virgin and have never kissed someone?"

"Which furthers my point that we need to find you a girlfriend." Jubei said.

"Yeah, one with long legs and short hair, who looks like a guy." Toshiki teased. Knowing very much well about Ren's fascination with him.

"Isnt she only thirteen?" Jubei asked.

"And very illegal." Kazuki mentioned. "Just give it hope that I will find a girl on my own." 'If I don't die first' the thought would haunt him.

The night turned to day.

Day 1

Kazuki laid in bed for a good hour looking at the ceiling. This was still day one. It would be until 10:20 that night. He hated knowing his death was only a week away. He picked up the bells off the nightstand next to him.

He finally got up and shook last nights memories out of his head. Knowing that it cant be his main focus for the day, they had planned before they all departed they were going to head out to the South Hakone region.

When he entered the Honky Tonk he noticed everyone was staring at Akabane. He didn't put much thought on it but when he saw what Akabane was doing he couldn't help but stare. It had be the scariest form of making out he had ever seen. Sarako was the victim of the killer's mouth. Blood had even began to trickle down the side of her face. No one moved but to look at them in almost repulsion. Even Ginji looked up from the book long enough to cock his head to the side. Kazuki turned and walked out of the Café and waited till everyone came out.

They piled up in the retrieved "Little Miss Lady Bug" and were off. Toshiki decided to stay knowing that he had no use in this part of the story and let the rest go. Himiko rode her bike knowing that sitting in a car full of guys was the last time she wanted to do. Sarako had asked her if she could travel with her. Sarako was wearing a white sleeveless dress that went to her knees. She had stolen Akabane's coat for the trip to keep from getting too cold. Her long black hair whipped around her face. In the guys car was stuffed with Ginji and Ban in the front, Akabane, Kazuki and Jubei in the back. It was cramped but was quiet. Ginji was still reading the book, which surprised most of them. It was few hours before they had arrived. It was a quaint resort that looked empty and dead. Though this time of the year it would be.

Sarako lead them to the a cabin. She said that she had read that this was where they had found the well.

"You mean we will actually see the well?" Kazuki asked quietly.

"Yes, are you afraid something will pop out?" She said teasingly.

It was almost like she already knew about him and the tape.

She turned the knob and it opened obediently. There in the middle of the room was a huge hole where the floor boards had been removed.

"Looks like someone already did us a favor." Ban said breaking the silence.

"Kazuyuki Asakawa did it." Ginji said suddenly. "It says here in the book."

"He is right, that book is supposedly based upon fact." Sarako smiled. She climbed down to the well and ran her fingers over the top. Everyone watching her movements. She began to push at the lid of the well until it came off. She climbed up to stand on the edge. For a moment everyone expected her to jump in. Sarako turned and faced everyone. Then screamed. A hand had shot out of the well and had a hold of her ankle. Akabane grabbed her hand and pulled her away. The hand submerged itself back into the well. Everyone took a second and ran out of the door.

That had just shot all of Kazuki's suspicions out of the sky. He could have sworn that Sarako was a part of the whole thing. But she was just attacked. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

They all collapsed on the hill that had lead to the cabins.

"What the hell was that!" Himiko yelled.

"That was Sadako." Sarako and Ginji said in unison.

"Wait, who is that again?"

"She was the girl that was thrown down the well thirty years ago." Sarako said quickly. She looked at everyone's face.

"Strange your name is Sarako, if you say it fast enough it'll sound like Sadako, you my girl are the fishiest person here." Ban began his famous deduction.

"Well, Mr. Midou, did you forget that that she is in that well dead and I am up here with a pulse and alive, you had seen me bleed earlier. And plus if I were Sadako why haven't I killed any of you?" She had a large point. "And why did I just try to pull myself into that well."

"I think we should ask her in the well." Ban went to grab Sarako by the arm but Akabane stood in front of her.

"I do not believe you are going to hurt her are you?" He asked. The "bloody sword" already unsheathed and ready for the kill.

"Akabane! Move out of the way, we want some answers!" Ban yelled.

"Ban! Don't, she cant be a part of this, it just wouldn't make sense, you just got a little freaked out back there and you are thinking irrationally." Himiko yelled.

Ban huffed and turned away. Then beginning to silently make his way up the hill. Ginji followed him the book still in hand. The others began to follow. Kazuki on his way up the slope he thought a few things through. His mind went back to the footage on the tape. The girl. She had long black hair that covered her face. She was wearing a white dress. He turned to look back at Akabane and Sarako. It was almost the same dress. Both were white and illuminating against the black hair.

She couldn't be Sadako.

It wasn't possible.

Ban got to the car. He threw a punch to the ground knowing he wouldn't forgive himself if he hit his precious car. "Damnit!"

"What is it Ban-chan?" Ginji asked after watching Ban's display.

"I tried to use the Jagon on her but it was like looking into a mirror. I got flashes of a bad dream. Its like it just goes through her. It doenst make sense but I do think she has something she is hiding!"

They headed home a bit later after getting food in separate buildings. Leaving Akabane and Sarako alone. Which didn't bother them very much they enjoyed the time alone. Kazuki sat in silence debating in his mind what was going on. He knew that Sarako couldn't be Sadako, but could she? Was there some way she can become human again?

They all watched the scenery change as they headed back into Shinjuku. Kazuki checked his watch. By strike of coincidence it was 10:20. He looked up at the road ahead. There was a young woman standing in the street. Kazuki yelled at Ban to pay attention.

Ban saw the woman when Kazuki yelled and swerved to avoid her.

On the bike behind them Sarako and Himiko screeched to a halt and watched as the beetle in front of them went off the road.

"BAN?" Himiko yelled, the two women jumped out of the motorbike and ran to the car. It didn't sustain any damage but Ban was knocked out. Ginji was trying to wake him up.

"Hey Ban-chan wakey wakey. Man you just had to give yourself a conk on the head didn't you?" Ginji said.

"He is just unconscious that's all." Kazuki explained.

"Miss Himiko you go ahead and take him to the hospital and I'll ride with the others home. You can get there faster." Sarako said coming from behind.

Ginji and Jubei hoisted Ban out. Himiko stayed near to direct them.

Inside the car Kazuki was beginning to get a little nervous with Sarako and Akabane near him. She was checking herself in the mirror. He looked at her to see her staring at him. A white ring began to show in her pitch black eyes. She smiled and blinked and they disappeared. He blamed it on the light in the beetle. Man he wished Ginji and Jubei would hurry up.

"You watched it didn't you?"

Kazuki was taken aback. "What?"

"My copy of the tape?" She looked at him with a sad smile. "You see I watched the cursed tape on accident, and had to make a copy, and I showed it to my grandmother. She took the curse with her death. What you watched was just a copy, but you do need to make a copy and show it to someone. You know you will die if you don't."

It now made perfect sense. "No, I don't think I could do that to anyone, let them witness anything like that, I cant drag someone down with me like that. Even if it were Jubei or Toshiki begging me to let them die instead. I care for their lives more."

"You took it, where is it?"

"I had it hidden," he paused to study her face, it was blank. "so no one can watch it."

"If compassion was measured in stupidity you would be at the lowest level of mental retardation." She smiled and turned back to face the front.

Kazuki didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or criticism.

Sarako smiled, wishing there were more of him around the world.

Ginji and Jubei returned to the car after seeing off Himiko with the unconscious Ban set off down the road.

"I wonder why Ban ran off the road." Ginji asked no one.

"Kazuki didn't you say something?" Jubei asked.

"Yeah I could have sworn I saw something in the road." Kazuki said recalling the girl in the road.

Down the road they went, Ginji was a better driver than Ban, he went a bit slower and was a bit more concentrated than Ban will ever be. Sarako was beginning to fall asleep, which everyone else was. Akabane had his hat over his face. Kazuki had his head on Jubei's shoulder, who was already asleep.

IB: Well that's the end of that chapter

K: Bout time, are you done picking on me?

IB: nope, pinches his cheek

K: Makes a grab for bells hey where are they?

IB: Attached to my keys! runs off

K: Runs after Ivory Byrd

IB: Well you know the drill review people you know you wanna curse me and get my address to send me letter bombs. So something can happen in this Po-dunk town!


End file.
